


Trouble

by bapeommaya



Category: bap
Genre: Angst, BangDae - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Yongguk - Freeform, daehyun - Freeform, jerk!yongguk, sad daehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapeommaya/pseuds/bapeommaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows the older is going through a tough period at work, making long-ass reports and chasing deadlines. All he wanted to do was to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

It’s not the first time that Yongguk had lashed out on Daehyun.

“You’re not in my shoes, Daehyun. You don’t know how it feels.”

Daehyun’s mouth was shut and a lump was caught on his throat. He had never expected this. He just stood there looking at the man  he loves dearly. He knows the older is going through a tough period at work, making long-ass reports and chasing deadlines. All he wanted to do was to help.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said.

“You know what, let’s just sleep, Dae.”

Yongguk disappeared behind the door of their shared room and Daehyun followed soon after.

That night, they slept with their backs facing each other.

 

*

 

Daehyun woke up to a call on his phone in the morning. He searched under the pillow and grabbed his phone once he got it.

“..ngg.. hello..” Daehyuns answered with his eyes still closed, his hand scratching his neck.

“I shouldn’t have done that last night. I.. didn’t mean that.”

Hearing Yongguk’s voice fully woke him up. He stared down on the empty space beside him and stayed silent.

“I know you meant well, Daehyun. I’m sorry for being insensitive.”

“...It’s all right, hyung,” Daehyun managed to softly say.

“...Okay. See you this evening at home, honey.” Daehyun slightly smiled at the nickname.

“See ya.”

 

*

 

Daehyun didn’t dare to look up at Yongguk. They were at the elevator, going down for a short walk as Yongguk suggested they should do for the night after dinner.

The latter just stood beside Yongguk silently while looking down at his boyfriend’s hand. He wanted to reach for it so badly, but scared to do so. Yongguk might lashed out at him again.

Yongguk, sensing the tension between them, slowly wrapped an arm around the younger’s waists and pulled him closer before the elevator dinged and they walked out of it. Daehyun’s heart beated faster and tears were about to spill from his beautiful eyes as Yongguk did that.

Because it kinda hurt. Daehyun just wanted to help his lover but Yongguk lashed out on him instead. He wanted to be angry at Yongguk but at the same time he couldn’t. Because here he is, with Yongguk’s arm affectionately wrapped around his waists. He’s so conflicted that tears started spilling.

They stopped their tracks when Yongguk heard the younger’s not-really-silent sobs and turned to face him. He immediately pulled Daehyun into his arms and kissed his forehead.

“I hurt you again, didn’t I?”

He kissed both of Daehyun’s eyelids as Daehyun sobbed harder.

“I’m sorry for the trouble.”

He kissed Daehyun’s nose and rubbed his back.

“I love you, Dae. I really do.”

Yongguk pressed his lips on Daehyun’s.

 

*

 

And I never meant to cause you trouble,

And I never meant to do wrong,

And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,

Oh no, I never meant to do you harm.

                    -- Trouble by Coldplay 

**Author's Note:**

> A short bangdae fic i wrote spontanously. Hope all the bangdae fans out there will like it. I need feedbacks to improve!


End file.
